Trouble in the Shed
Trouble in the Shed is the sixteenth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Whistle While you Work. Plot The big engines are going on strike and so to reach an agreement the Fat Controller sends Edward to act as a station pilot at Tidmouth. Edward, however, soon becomes unhappy with the others and so the Fat Controller buys a green saddletank which he names Percy. The big engines soon refuse to leave the shed at all, and so Thomas and Edward are enlisted to run the main line while Percy runs Thomas' branchline. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Wellsworth * The workshop Trivia * The other engines in the workshop are really the other engines sheeted and with their tenders removed. * In the UK version, Edward complains that "...last night they said I had black wheels", but in the US the line was changed to "...last night they said I had grey wheels". * Another line that is adjusted in the US is the line, "They say they won't shunt like little tank engines" instead of "they say they won't shunt like common tank engines." * The scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office putting his hat on is cut in the restored version. Goofs * Just before Gordon hisses he is passing Edward; but when he stops hissing he's passing Edward again. * In the close-up of the Fat Controller talking to Edward at Tidmouth, he has some small holes underneath his chin. * It is obvious the sheet covering Percy is lifted off by a crew member. * It appears that Percy moves from his position in the stores almost instantly. This is confusing for two reasons: his condition may have worsened after spending time unused under a tarpaulin, and steam engines take three hours on average to get ready. * When Edward and Percy shunt, Edward's trucks push the buffers out of place. * When Henry comes out of and reverses into the shed he is in his new shape. To add to that, he moves without a driver. * When Edward says "I can't wheesh like that!" his tender is missing, he has Thomas' whistle sound, and James, Gordon, and Henry are not in the shed. * In one scene Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * Henry, Gordon and James keep changing positions in the shed throughout the episode. * When Thomas and Edward pass each other, Thomas' brake coach is backwards. * Percy already has his 6 before he came to the Fat Controller's railway. Gallery File:TroubleintheShedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TroubleintheShed1.png|Edward and Percy File:TroubleintheShed2.png|Gordon, James, Henry, Percy, Thomas and Edward File:TroubleintheShed9.png|Henry, Edward and Gordon File:TroubleintheShed4.png|Percy File:TroubleintheShed5.png|Percy and Thomas File:TroubleintheShed6.png|Percy, Henry and Edward File:TroubleintheShed7.png|The big engines are shut up File:TroubleintheShed8.png File:TroubleintheShed9.png|The workshop File:TroubleintheShed10.png File:TroubleintheShed11.jpg File:TroubleintheShed13.png|Edward and Gordon File:TroubleintheShed15.png|The Fat Controller arrives File:TroubleintheShed16.png|Henry File:TroubleintheShed17.png|Gordon File:TroubleintheShed18.png File:TroubleintheShed19.png|Edward and the Fat Controller File:TroubleintheShed20.png File:TroubleintheShed21.png File:TroubleintheShed22.png File:TroubleintheShed23.png File:TroubleintheShed24.png File:TroubleintheShed25.png File:TroubleintheShed26.png File:TroubleintheShed27.png File:TroubleintheShed28.png File:TroubleintheShed29.png File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:TroubleintheShed31.jpg|Edward and Percy Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes